


Intrinsic

by jucee



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, blow jobs outside the clubroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the way Kakei smelled; Mizumachi could never resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic

There was something in the way Kakei smelled, Mizumachi thought as he licked a long, slow trail down the side of Kakei’s neck. Early in the morning, as they changed into their gear for practice, Kakei smelled like dew and clean leather, like playing football on wet grass. During recess, Kakei smelled like soap and shampoo, but not like anyone else did; Kakei used a special brand of soap and shampoo (an expensive brand, apparently, because he never let anyone borrow any). At lunchtime, Kakei smelled less like soap and shampoo and more like something else, a faint scent that Mizumachi’s nose simply recognised as _Kakei_. After practice, though, Kakei smelled like musk and clean sweat and crushed grass, and this was the smell that Mizumachi could never resist.

He inhaled deeply, filling his head with Kakei’s scent, and ground his hips against Kakei’s, feeling Kakei’s cock twitch against his own through three, four layers of clothing.

“Are we doing it here?” Kakei suddenly asked, his voice sounding hoarse. He coughed to clear his throat, a motion Mizumachi could feel against his lips, and when there was no reply, Kakei said, “Mizumachi?”

“Mmm?” Mizumachi said, his attention focused on the fingers that were busy unlacing Kakei’s pants.

“We’re right outside the clubroom, we should go insi- unn!”

Mizumachi barely heard the grunt Kakei made as he wrapped his hand around Kakei’s cock, carefully and curiously, as if for the first time. He loved the feel of Kakei, the softness of his skin, the hot hardness beneath, the weight of him against his palm; touching himself was never this interesting, never felt this good. After a long, breathless moment, he tore his eyes away from the sight of Kakei’s cock thrusting into his hand to watch Kakei’s face instead. He was flushed and sweaty, his eyes slitted as if his eyelids had grown too heavy to lift, the soft flesh of his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Mizumachi felt a jolt low in his stomach which had nothing to do with lust, because Kakei was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He dropped down, the dirt soft beneath his knees, Kakei’s cock hard and hot and pulsing in his hand, and he pressed his nose into the dark, wiry curls surrounding it. Kakei smelled so good here, and Mizumachi felt almost dizzy with pleasure as he breathed in the strong, musky scent of Kakei’s arousal.

“No,” Kakei protested even as his cock twitched against Mizumachi’s cheek. “We should... go inside... someone might see...”

“No?” Mizumachi echoed, his breath blowing hot and moist against Kakei’s skin.

Kakei gasped, then seemed to choke on his own breath when Mizumachi began to lap at the pearl-white drops that leaked from the head of his cock. “N-No... nngh... not here...” He suddenly grabbed Mizumachi by the head, tangling his fingers into the wild blond hair, and thrust deep into Mizumachi’s mouth. “Here,” Kakei demanded, and Mizumachi was only too happy to comply.

He sucked Kakei in as deep as he could without choking, while both of his hands frantically undid his own laces before he made a mess inside his pants. He gripped his swollen dick with a rough hand and started to jerk off furiously as he sucked and rubbed and squeezed Kakei’s cock with the same desperation. When Kakei came, his hands clenched painfully tight in Mizumachi’s hair, Mizumachi greedily swallowed the wet heat that splashed the back of his throat, and groaned as his own balls tightened, then released their load. The rush of pleasure that shot through his body was almost drowned out by a sense of relief; he felt like a rubber band that had been stretched too far for too long, finally being allowed to snap.

He rested his cheek on Kakei’s thigh so that his breath washed over Kakei’s softening dick, and he grinned when it twitched slightly. He stopped grinning when Kakei gave him a sharp whack on the head.

Looking up with a pout on his lips and eyes wide with hurt, Mizumachi grumbled, “What was that for?”

“That was for not listening to me when I said we should go inside,” Kakei said in a stern voice, though his face betrayed him - his eyes were soft, and his lips kept curling up at the corners despite his apparent efforts to turn them down.

“You’re right,” Mizumachi said obediently, and took one last deep breath to commit Kakei’s current scent to memory. He then made as if to stand up, but instead set his shoulder against Kakei’s stomach and lifted him into the air before Kakei could figure out what was happening.

Mizumachi’s grin returned. “We’ll go inside for round two.”


End file.
